In the Shadow of Heroes
by Amber Cloud
Summary: Crossover- Complete!If I tell you, it'll ruin it. It's a Season 1 cast story. Reviews will keep it going..and thanks for listening.
1. Default Chapter

In the Shadow of Heroes

Legal Disclaimer-It's called Fanfiction and there is no financial use of these characters, other than to entertain the masses. All characters and situations belong to Marvel and DC. Got it?

Author's Note-I blame Aniki. She said something in a review and this story reared its head. It's possible, just an interesting way for it to happen. It's set in between Season One and Two. Oh yeah, Animiga, Cliffhanger alert. Reviews are begged for.

Chapter 1

The buzzer that Adam Kane hoped to never hear rang loudly at Sanctuary. It gave a pinpoint notification, registering location, status and needs for the sender. To Adam, it was a roadmap on how to find him, but, what could he do. He would have to tell his people and hope and prayed that they understood.

It was amazing, they shared so much in common with the sender, fantastic crime fighting weapons, the need to keep the world safe, and while they were five, Adam and the team that Mutant X was, the sender and his partner were people of the same ilk, but not genetically enhanced.

Adam took nanoseconds to call the team in and start a plan to rescue them. The message read that the team was stuck inside a cave, the entry blocked by a cave in. There was literally no way out. The message was a beacon of last chances, and Adam knew that they could get the pair out, but afterward was going to be a problem.

"You rang?" Brennan Mulwray took his usual spot on the edge of a counter in the center of the computer lab, Shalimar Fox and Emma DeLauro not far behind.

Jesse Kilmartin ran in, still yanking on a shirt from his nap in his room.

"Thanks for the speed, guys, this one's a doozy," Adam began, "We have a rescue mission and time is of the essence."

"New Mutants?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow, noting the odd look that Adam carried.

"No, more of an old friend," Adam went behind his computer and printed up the map coordinates.

He handed the paperwork to Brennan and Brennan in turn shared it with Jesse.

"I've loaded the coordinates into the Helix," Adam continued, "But I want you to handle these two with extreme care. Jesse, you might know them, Brennan, I know that you have heard of them. They have secret identies, folks and we're going to stick to them."

"Out with it Adam, who are we going after?" Shalimar was getting annoyed by Adam's cloak and dagger talk.

"You'll know when you get there," Adam replied, his eyes flashing angrily, "They don't have much time, so go."

With that, the team assembled the gear they would need to take down a mountain and loaded into the Helix. The coordinates set, Jesse and Brennan pondered Adam's attitude.

"Who are these guys?" Jesse thought aloud, "I mean, Adam has never acted this strange."

"Adam has his secrets," Emma entered the conversation by sitting in the jump seat behind Jesse, "He's just wanting us to make sure that we know to keep this as confidential as possible."

"Now we can do this by concentrating on how to get them out," Shalimar said from her seat, "I've been running a scan on the location where they are, Jesse, you should be able to get in there. We'll be your backup."

"And we're almost there," Brennan announced as he set down the Helix in an open park, after pulling the aircraft into stealth, "You ready guys?"

The park was set on the edge of the ocean, a large cliff face being a beautiful overlook during daylight hours. Since it was night, it was dangerous. There was very little to no light, and with the lack of a full moon, they would be going to the edges in pitch blackness. Jesse and Brennan slowly set up the repelling ropes while Shalimar steadied herself to be the first to jump. Jesse soon followed her into the night, the only light that they had was from the small lights that they wore around their necks, a pack on Jesse's back containing a beeper that sounded every time they got closer to the cave that had their people in need of help.

As they stopped, Jesse stepped on the ledge, while Shalimar landed softly next to him. They were in front of cave that had been cut into the rock wall over time. As the light barely showed in front of them, they were staring at the front of the cave in.

"You smell anything?" Jesse asked, pulling the small locating computer out of his backpack, "This states were close."

"Mainly dust and rocks, and fear, lots of fear," Shalimar said, testing the rocks in front of her, "I don't like going into places this unstable, but we need to get them out of here."

Jesse keyed his ring.

"Emma, what dimensions are you getting on this wall of rock? What are we looking at?" he touched the edge of the rock opening, hoping for a low number.

"Just about two feet," Emma's reply was followed by a readout loaded into his computer, "You should be okay."

"I will be," Jesse smiled, and touched the wall.

His mutant ability enabled him to turn the wall into molecules. He walked through, Shalimar holding his hand as they did, and on the other side, they found that they were in a small cave, a small dying light in the corner and two men lying on their sides.

Shalimar went to the smaller one, touching his neck to look for a pulse. The man was in a costume that she didn't recognize, but she was used to all sorts of outfits. She was met with a gloved hand gripping hers tightly and from the dim light on his face, a masked set of eyes looking at her.

"Hey, hey, we're here to help," she said softly, "You should know that. You sent the beacon."

"I didn't," came the reply, weak due to the lack of oxygen in the room, "He did, then he passed out. I think he's hurt worse than he'll admit."

"He's still alive, Shal," Jesse said, from his stance next to the larger man.

Jesse had followed Shalimar's example and checked the man's vitals. His lack of response was scary, but he was out cold. He knew that they could probably help him, but he knew he had to move him.

He found a pulse and a man dressed entirely in leather. The pulse was steady, and Jesse instinctually didn't pull his mask off. He just knew that he could, with help, pull him back through the wall and out to fresh air. Shalimar helped him get the unconscious man up and helped place him on Jesse's shoulders.

"I'll be right back," Jesse said, walking through the wall.

The younger man looked stunned.

"He just walked through a wall," he said, taking Shalimar's hand as they stood up.

"Hey, you will in just a second," she smiled, "It's something we do."

"I'm sorry, but who's the we?" the younger man asked, "I just want to know who I am working with."

"The other guy didn't tell you anything, did he?" Shalimar asked, keying the ring, "Jesse, it's getting bad airwise in here."

Jesse had been met by Brennan, who was busy putting the older man into his own harness and tugging on the rope so Emma could pull them up by motor. Brennan started to follow the man up, careful to make sure that he didn't bang against the rock.

"On my way, just handing this guy off to Brennan," Jesse's quick reply was followed by his return to the cave.

He took them both by the hand and led them through the wall, back out to the ledge.

The younger man took deep breaths of fresh air. He stopped for a second, then took the harness offered to him as the other harness, with the older, unconscious man was lifted into the night.

"You take good care of him," he said, latching his on, "I know I can get up to the top from here."

The young man then jumped up and grabbed the outcropping, climbing up the cliff slowly, his repel line waving in the night.

"What is this guy, an acrobat?" Shalimar asked, as Emma keyed the engines to pull the three of them up from the cropping. She had pulled the older man up and gently laid him down.

She was feeling the edge of his head, being careful not to disturb his mask. He was out cold, his injuries putting his consciousness out of reach, but the need to be unconscious helping his healing begin. Something horrible had happened, and she could sense his subconscious trying to process it.

The younger man reached the top of the cliff, and yelled at her, breaking her concentration.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" he yelled.

"Checking on his condition," Brennan said, stopping the younger man as he ran toward her, "Calm down man, we're the good guys."

"Who are you guys?" the younger man said, the better lighting of the park showing not only his costume, but the long cut that was bleeding on his forehead.

Jesse and Shalimar finished the climb and were heading toward them.

"They call us Mutant X," Jesse started toward him, "You called us, remember?"

The young man nodded. He looked toward the man on the ground and knelt down next to him. Emma stopped and looked at the man, seeing the pain and confusion in his eyes.

"What do they call you?" Shalimar asked, joining him by the older man's side, "We're not going to hurt you."

"My name is Robin," he said, turning to look deeply into Shalimar's eyes, "And he's Batman."


	2. Chapter 2

ISOH-Chapter 2

Legal Disclaimer-I own nothing. Seriously, I don't own these characters at all. DC and Marvel own them, I am just playing in the universe.

Author's Note-Reviews are always begged for. Knits-You don't know how hard it was to put the cliffhanger at the end on this one...(evil grin). This is a Chris O'Donnell/Val Klimer Robin/Bat situation, I am a huge fan of Batman Forever so this was my favorite combo-but then, there's Christian Bale...

If you guys want more, tell me...

Chapter 2

The memories of the past few hours played behind Bruce Wayne's eyes like a mirror shattered on concrete;

_He and Dick discovering the biotoxin_

_The discovery of who was behind it, and the riddle that followed it 'Riddle me this, riddle me that, what's a great hiding place for a large bat'_

_The cave and the cave in._

_Darkness_

_The smell of antiseptic_

_The oxygen smell that you only smell in a hospital or med lab_

He opened his eyes to the green walls that surrounded him. He quickly closed them. The simple presence of light made his head pound. He sighed, put a hand to his forehead and covered his eyes as he opened them.

"Hey there, try that slowly," a voice that seemed eerily familiar suggested, "It will probably hurt."

"Yep, sure does," Bruce's answer sounded like someone else was speaking.

"You feel like water?" The familiar voice continued, "Your throat must be killing you."

Bruce nodded. That hurt more than just lying there.

The bed he was on slowly kicked in a motor that lifted him to a sitting position. A hand placed water into his free hand which Bruce sipped. After taking a second to regain his place on the planet, Bruce opened his eyes. He was staring at the face of an old friend, Adam Kane.

"Hi Bruce, how are you feeling?" Adam asked, checking his blood pressure.

"Like a jackhammer is running in my head, I guess you got the beacon," Wayne met the concerned gaze of his friend, "Thank you."

Adam turned from him.

"No need, Bruce, I know you would do the same for me," Adam continued checking readouts, "The jackhammer is normal for a concussion like yours. The lung damage has me concerned though. Any idea what you two were breathing down there?"

"You two..." Bruce sounded confused, "Dick, how is he?"

"Perfectly fine," Adam continued, "He was reluctant to wear the blinders we use when we bring people here, but, we convinced him. He's also in regular clothes, hanging with my team. They are good people; they won't let anyone know who you are."

Bruce leaned back and closed his eyes, not replying to Adam's comment. It was good to know that they were among friends, but it hurt too much to think.

"I know I can trust you Adam," Bruce continued, "How bad is the lung damage?"

"I want you to rest," Adam checked the readings again, "Something is not right about your oxygen intake."

He tried not to cough, but the need overcame him. He hacked and Adam came up to sit next to him.

"That's going to happen, from what I can tell, do you remember how you got in that cave?" Adam asked.

"The Riddler," Dick Grayson interrupted, "He sent us there to find parts of the biotoxin."

Bruce looked up at the doorway that led to the lab. His ward was dressed in regular clothes, a 'gene loves jezebel' t-shirt, blue jeans, and Birkenstocks.

"Nice wardrobe," Bruce smiled, "You okay?"

"Fine, according to Adam, wish you would have told me about him," Grayson continued, sitting in the chair that Adam offered, "They're taking good care of me here, but, I'm worried about the Riddler and funny enough, Alfred."

"Alfred knows what to do, Dick, as for the Riddler, I don't know what we will do," Bruce closed his eyes, it was hard to focus, "We don't have long with him though."

"The Riddler?" Adam asked, "I thought he was locked in Arkham."

"Out on parole," Dick replied as Bruce coughed again, "Is he going to be all right?"

"I recommend at least three days of bed rest," Adam said, keeping an eye on his patient, "The concussion isn't horribly severe, but bad enough for the usual double vision. He also inhaled something, and I am still running a scan on that."

"It might be the biotoxin that we were looking for," Dick looked at Bruce, "Nothing was in that cave though."

"I didn't see anything," Bruce said softly, his voice cracking, "But the air did smell very weird."

"Yes, it did," Dick added, "But you got more of it than I did."

Bruce nodded. It was getting hard to talk.

"Bruce, you want to go back to sleep?" Adam asked, looking for the syringe he knew would put his friend back into a healing sleep.

"I would love that," Bruce admitted, "It's getting hard to follow you guys."

Adam obliged, finding the syringe and plunging into the IV he had set up when the team had brought Bruce in. Bruce's eyes shut slowly, and he faded into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

ISOH-Chapter 3

Legal Disclaimer-Marvel and DC own these guys, I don't. No money made here, move along, move along (fanfiction writer's Jedi Mind Trick)

Author's Note-Have I mentioned that I love my reviewers? I do love all of you. Thank you so much.

Here's Chapter 3

Dick Grayson stood at the edge of the monitoring station in Adam's Med Lab. He hadn't moved in the two hours since Adam had drugged Bruce Wayne into oblivion. He didn't like doing to the superhero, but he knew that medically it was the best thing for him. It was hard on Dick. Adam had tried to get him to talk, telling him about Wayne's condition, but the young man was not really hearing him.

"How is he?" Jesse asked, wandering into the med lab.

"Out cold, my choice," Adam began, his eyes motioning to Dick, "He's going to be that way for a while. I thought it would be best for him, since he's really needed the rest for so long, and I still don't like his lung function. I've been running blood tests, but I can't seem to find anything on the biotoxin that he mentioned."

"Biotoxin?" Jesse asked, a bit stunned, "What is going on here?"

Dick turned. He finally felt like talking.

"The Riddler has been manufacturing a biotoxin that he plans to use in Gotham harbor," he turned to look back at Wayne, "As it turns out we were on a lead when we wound up in that cave."

Jesse stopped for a second and looked at the man sleeping in Med Lab.

"Wait a second, that's Bruce Wayne, Wayne Industries," Jesse looked back at Adam, "When you said I might know him, you didn't mention it was him."

"After what your father told you, I didn't know if you could handle it," Adam joined Dick at the window, "Jesse here was one of the first people that Wayne Industries helped, much like you, but..."

"He walks through walls," Dick interrupted, "I mean, I saw him do it."

"Yeah, you did," Jesse's reply was quick, "I saw you practically fly up that cliff face."

"I'm an ex circus acrobat, what's your excuse?" Dick replied, "You a mutant or something?"

"Yeah, we all are," Jesse replied, watching Adam's face.

The look Adam gave Jesse was the usual 'careful' one that he knew from years of working with him.

"Explains the name, huh?" Jesse smiled, "You hungry Dick?"

Dick's stomach growled loudly at the thought of food.

"Yeah, actually, I am," Dick laughed, the laugh a tinge bitter, "I think I ate yesterday."

"Come on, then," Jesse caught the silent thank you from Adam and led Grayson out of the room, "A little food, a little basketball..."

After a meal of soup and sandwiches, Dick Grayson found himself sitting at a table of people who he knew were mutants, but were very much like him. He was also grateful that the awkwardness of earlier had seemed to have worn off as he got to know them. Shalimar had been kind, Brennan had asked him questions about the Gotham football team and Emma, well, she had sat quietly not really talking, but seeming to watch the conversation than participate in it.

"You know, Dick, I don't know how to bring this up, but," Jesse felt like asking the question because it simply had been bothering him, "Why do you guys do what you do?"

"What do you mean?" Grayson smiled. He knew what Kilmartin was getting at. How come two perfectly ordinary guys go out in costume and fight crime, "The costumes?"

"Yeah," Emma replied for Jesse, "I mean, it did seem a little odd, two guys, dressed in leather..."

"You guys watch too much SNL," Dick tried to laugh his way through the question; "I do it out of vengeance for my parents. Two-Face and Riddler killed them in front of me. I lost my family that night, and Bruce and Alfred became my family."

"Oh, god, I am so sorry," Shalimar said, putting her hand on Dick's, "That's horrible."

Dick stopped for a second. Shalimar was being very sincere. He wasn't used to talking to anyone even close to his age, let alone a group of people that had like minds.

'You're getting way too cynical, Grayson,' he thought to himself.

"Bruce is a kindred spirit in that way, he lost his parents early as well," Dick tried to keep a happy tone to his voice, but the concern for his friend was finding a way in, "He's been there for me more than I like to admit. Jesse, you said you knew him from when you were younger?"

"Yeah," Jesse stared at Grayson, the instant feeling was that he needed to change the subject, "I was very sick as a young child, and Wayne Industries was the first company to try and find me medical help."

"I never knew that Jesse," Shalimar said, "So this is payback?"

"In a way," Jesse replied, his eyes meeting Dick's, "More of a pleasure, seeing how he helped Adam get some of us out of Genomax."

"Really?!" Shalimar's surprise was shadowed by Grayson's confused stare.

"Genomax? Wait a second, isn't that the genetic research lab that is working on 'biology for the future' or some kind of crap like that?" Dick continued, "Man, I wish I had the mansion's computers here, I have files about that place. Weird stuff was and is still being done there."

"And you're looking at four by-products of it," Brennan said, "Jesse here was rescued by Adam, Shalimar as well, Emma and I came later. Eckhart is an evil man, Dick, we try to steer very clear of him."

"As does Bruce," Grayson added, "He seems to know an awful lot about that man. How were he and Adam connected?"

"They worked together," Emma replied, "Mason knows all about us, even wants to stop us, that's why we tend to work at night, and we try to get all mutants underground."

"Giving them their own secret identities?" Grayson smiled, "See, we're very much alike."

"Yeah, I guess we are, but the powers are a great tool," Jesse replied, getting up to get another Coke from the fridge, "They can really help when you need them."

"I guess so," Grayson replied, "I know you walk through walls, how about the rest of you?"

Brennan grabbed the coke that Jesse threw him.

"Me, electricity."

Shalimar smiled.

"Simply put, I'm a feral, kind of leader of the pack, and really agile."

She demonstrated by getting up, kicking her shoes off, and back flipping down the hall.

"Impressive," Grayson laughed, "We'll have to talk later. Circus acrobatics teaches you a tremendous amount of stuff as well."

Shalimar nodded as she came back and put her shoes on. The challenge would be a good one.

"Telempath," Emma said quietly, "Feelings, thoughts, I pretty much can pick up on all of them."

Dick nodded. Made sense now what she was trying to do when Bruce was lying in the park.

"You're worried about him," Emma said, her hands going on top of his, "Adam knows what he's doing and he wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't safe, Dick. You're going to be okay."

He looked up into Emma's eyes and felt calm for the first time since he pulled off the mask in Sanctuary's guest quarters.

"Thank you, I mean thank you all," Dick stumbled over his words for a moment, "I mean I was an ass to you guys as you were saving our lives, I appreciate it. Now I just have to get that biotoxin away from the Riddler."

"What's this I?" Brennan asked, "You aren't alone in this room, boy wonder."


	4. Chapter 4

ISOH-Chapter 4

Legal Disclaimer-Hey-WB and Marvel own the rights, I'm just playing in the driveway here. Don't mind me....

Authors Note-Psst-Goldstranger-It's Grammar and thanks, I went back, repaired and you'll notice the changes in Chapter 3. To everyone, I apologize for my lack of usual posting, life is getting interesting, the news is getting depressing, and I won some MX DVD's that are stuck somewhere between CA and FL. Sigh.

"Do you know how much I hate that name?" Dick groaned as Brennan got up, "The papers all say it, Bruce laughed about it. I'm not a boy. I'm a man."

"Hey, it's great to not have him call me that," Jesse headed for the computer lab, "Dick, come with me, maybe I can hook you up to the mainframe back at the mansion."

Dick smiled. It was great to be getting some help.

"Ladies, let's get this Riddler guy," Brennan started, a plan beginning to form, "I think we can help these guys out."

About an hour later, Dick Grayson had the satisfaction of knowing he could trust Jesse Kilmartin. Jesse had not only provided an opportunity to get online, he had shown him the easiest way into the Bat Computer that he could think of. It helped to be around a fellow computer geek, he could talk shop with him about firewalls and hard wiring. Jesse was impressed by the younger man's wealth of knowledge; it was hard to believe that he had only been with Bruce Wayne's machines for a little over a year.

Adam Kane in turn was grateful that they had diverted Grayson. Wayne was worse off than he let them know. The biotoxin had been troublesome to discover, but indeed Wayne had inhaled parts of it. It was slowly eating away at the capillaries in his lungs, causing his lung function to diminish. The sleep was at least prompting healing of the concussion.

"It's amazing to have him here," Emma said as she entered the med lab, breaking the silent concentration that Adam had let himself fall into, "I mean Batman is a living legend."

"A very sick legend," Adam admitted, "I didn't want to tell Dick that, I don't think he can take it."

"He can, he's pretty strong minded," Emma said, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Sadly, no," Adam walked back to the computer where he had run another blood test, "I'm concerned about him, but I am running a test to counteract what was done to him. This biotoxin is quite simple; the antidote should be as well."

"You have an antidote already?" Emma asked.

"It's going to take time to synthesize, but yes, I do," Adam's reply was automatic, he was already thinking ahead, "I just wonder if I can make enough for Gotham City."

"You can," Emma looked into her mentor's eyes.

Adam smiled and went back to work. Emma went to see if she could help her friends in the other parts of Sanctuary. She found Brennan putting plans together with Shalimar, while Jesse and Dick were deep into computer talk and rewiring. It was looking like there was a plan in place.

Meanwhile on the edge of Gotham City, the Riddler sat in a chair shaped like a question mark, observing his minions working on the vats of biotoxin that were being readied for a big release on Gotham. His eyes never left the process while he scribbled several riddles on a piece of paper that was covering his all time favorite news headline "Batman and Robin, Missing."

"Ah, and to think that I am responsible for the missing bat, how about that!" he thought aloud, "Ah, when do I release this amongst the city..."

His riddles were quickly becoming ransom notes.


	5. Chapter 5

ISOH-Chapter 5

Legal disclaimer-Simply put, not mine. Marvel and DC own them.

Author's Note and Comments-You love me, you really love me. Thank you! Here's more.

Chapter 5

It took the headlines to worry Dick Grayson as he sat in Sanctuary, and Emma to come up with the perfect idea to calm the city of Gotham. It might also work against the Riddler. The problem, though, was going to be convincing Adam, at the same time making sure that Bruce Wayne was okay with it.

Brennan was elected spokesman, while the rest of the group readied the helix for the mission. He headed into Med Lab expecting to find Adam working on yet another blood test. He wasn't expecting to find Bruce Wayne still unconscious, his lips blue and Adam putting oxygen canales up Wayne's nose.

"Adam, oh man, he's worse?" Brennan stopped.

Adam finished his work, patted the unconscious man on the shoulder almost reflexively and looked up.

"His oxygen level is not good," Adam looked grim, "But I have managed to stop the damage to his lung function. It's just going to take time. You have that look. What are you guys planning?"

"I don't know if you're going to like it, but it makes the most sense," Brennan started, watching Adam's motions from the start; this was going to be a tough sell.

"Emma, Shal, Jesse, Dick and I have come up with the plan to go into Riddler's lair, use whatever antidote that you have made and well, we go as Batman and Robin, the girls and Dick acting as backup," Brennan put it on the table.

"What the Riddler is expecting is Batman and Robin, why not give them to him?" Brennan said, "I'm tall enough for Bruce's costume, the Riddler isn't going to have an idea of who really is in the costume, Adam."

"And what, you're going to bring Dick in with you?" Adam let his mind work on this plan, he was against it instantly, and "You know that you're not Batman."

"No, he's not," Bruce Wayne said softly from his place in the Med Lab.

"Sorry, Bruce, you need to sleep," Adam started toward his patient, surprised that he was awake.

"No, I don't at this moment," Bruce's eyes were open but it was obvious that he was in pain, "Brennan Mulwray, that's your name isn't it?"

He looked at the younger man. Brennan looked back, not with a look of fear, but steel determination in his eyes.

"Yes, sir, it is," Brennan said, "How much of this plan did you hear?"

"You and Dick in the Riddler's lair," Bruce's reply was labored, it hurt for him to breathe deeply, "You think that you can go against this madman alone?"

"He wouldn't be alone," Dick interrupted, coming into the room, "Bruce, he's faced guys like we have. They have an elaborate backup system here. I think it will work."

"What you and I think will differ greatly, Dick," Wayne sat up on his own, "What powers do you posses, Brennan, and what about your friends?"

"I can conduct electricity," Brennan began, "Should be useful against the Riddler, he's expecting you and Dick, if Jesse and I went in as the two of you."

"Jesse?" Bruce seemed confused, "Jesse Kilmartin?"

Jesse entered the room at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne, it's me," he said, walking up to the foot of Bruce's bed, "Good to see you again and it's nice to repay you for all the kindness you gave me as a child."

"You don't owe me any favors," Bruce said, his eyes meeting Jesse's, "But you have powers of your own?"

"He can walk through walls, Bruce, it's pretty cool," Dick's interrupted, "I think we'd have the upper hand if they were in costume."

"But can you handle the backup role, Dick?" Bruce asked, "And are you online with the mansion's computers?"

"Yes and yes," Dick replied, "Alfred knows where you are as well."

Bruce weakly smiled. It was good to see that Dick had fit in well with this team, while all the time making sure that the home team was informed.

"Okay then, I will approve it," Bruce agreed, looking over the relief that covered the faces in the room, "Brennan, the Riddler is to be approached with caution. He's deadly."

"Thank you sir," Brennan shook Bruce's outstretched hand, "I'll make you proud."

"As will I, Mr. Wayne," Jesse added.

The three younger men left the room, leaving Adam to tend to his patient.

"You can never tell Jesse what I really did," Bruce said, his voice growing weak, "If he ever knew what Noah did and that I only found out afterward..."

"I got him out of there, Bruce, he's alive and well, and a very strong young man," Adam's tone was registered, "He knows what Noah did, that's something he's still working out. He's making the world a better place. Like you and Dick do."

"Really?" Bruce lay back down, "That's good to know."

"You and Dick are heroes to my team," Adam leaned over and pulled the discarded blanket back up over his patient, "Let my team be heroes to yours."


	6. Chatper 6

ISOH-Chapter 6

Legal disclaimer-It's called fanfiction. It gives me a creative outlet. Welcome to my world. There's no money being made here.

Author's Note-Sorry it took me a while, I was suffering from the block...sigh. My DVD's are coming, along with Jeanne-too many hurricanes....

Looking out at the world from behind a mask was something that Jesse Kilmartin hoped to never experience in his life. He understood the need for a secret identity, it kept his life private, but sometimes, a costume was not the way to go. This time, there was a mission that needed an identity, and for once in his life, he knew he could take it. He loved the idea of it, strangely enough.

Brennan stared at him as they started to put the costumes on. It was more like a moment of hero worship, putting on the cowl and the cape, it seemed surreal.

As he and Brennan put the last touches of the costumes on, he half expected a wolf call of some sort from the girls, but they seemed strangely awed. Dick stopped and stared at them.

"So, that's what we look like," he smiled, "Not bad, guys."

"Thanks, I think," Brennan said, his voice soft, "You ready Jesse?"

Jesse turned and winked at Shalimar. The costume actually fit him perfectly. He looked at Dick, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You okay with this?"

"Hey, just remember it's a rental," Dick laughed, "I loaded the information you need into the Helix's navicomp."

"Thanks Dick," Brennan walked into the hangar, the cape making a whoosing sound behind him.

The two of them wound up in the helix alone, readying it for the short flight to Gotham. Shalimar, Emma and Dick were their backup, following them by car to Gotham City. The quiet time would be good for all them, setting their minds to the task at hand. Adam had stayed back with the healing Bruce, monitoring him for signs of change.

"How do they handle seeing in these things?" Jesse asked, pushing the mask up on his forehead, "I'm stunned at how well this fits."

"This is getting way too surreal for me," Brennan admitted, "I mean, what are we doing here, going after the Riddler as Batman and Robin. Jesse, Batman was my hero growing up. This is too weird, even for me."

"Yeah, I know, Let's do it right then," Jesse had been trying to place a name to the feeling he had about this mission, it was awe. Brennan was right, it was weird to be in the shadow of a hero.

The Riddler had built his lair on the outskirts of Gotham city. It was a poorly lit warehouse, from Dick's computer readout, but, he was able to find the city records and find them a clean way in. They parked the Helix, set her in stealth and left, ready to face whatever the Riddler had in mind for them.

Luckily, they were working with the cover of darkness. Entering the warehouse wasn't a problem, they soon discovered, with Jesse's abilities and a certain lack of outside security, they knew that they were mostly undiscovered.

The problem lay in what they could expect. Batman and Robin had faced the Riddler. Not Brennan Mulwray and Jesse Kilmartin. It was a daunting task.

"We're going in", Jesse said silently into his hand as he phased the wall, waiting for the "click click" response from Shalimar. He knew they were close, the sensors on the Helix alerting him to all three movements. He had made a comm. ring for Dick, seemingly a fair trade since he had managed to rewire some troublesome terminals for him, and, since he was wearing his costume, he knew he had to.

The costume was no hamper to his power. Jesse walked through the wall, unphased as Brennan cleared and they surveyed the scene. Luckily, they were on the one wall that the Riddler had not heavily sensored, but the smell was nearly unbreathable.

"That's not the biotoxin is it?" Brennan asked quickly, gloved hand reflexively up to his nose.

"Nope, it's the sewage of his power supply, he's using the chemicals washed into the bay to create it, it seems very much like a poor man's toxin," Jesse answered, his hand going to his nose as well.

"Where to next?" Brennan asked.

"Why up here, Batman and Robin," a loud eerily familiar voice boomed, "You're looking for me after all, where might one find the big bad bat-why simply in my big green Vat!"

Brennan and Jesse looked up. They were beneath the largest vat of a biotoxin that they had ever seen and it was tipping over to wash them into Gotham Bay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chatper 7

Legal Disclaimer- Okay, so you all know, I own no copyright here. I'm just playing, and having some fun. This could NEVER happen, but it's fun to just play here, you know.

Author's Note-Guys, sorry for the delays. I blame hurricanes, work crap, and a bit of the good old writer's block. Block is unstuck tho, and there's an AU nagging me to write it. So, expect this to end quickly. Sorry if it's short. But, you might like the fun I'm having.

Jesse's reflexes kicked in, grabbing Brennan and phasing him and himself quickly, the toxin rushing through them and into the bay. Jesse let Brennan go, gasping for air and trying to regain his balance. His head began to spin slightly and he knew that what had just happened wasn't good.

"Jess, you okay?" the three Brennans that he saw asked.

"Yeah, if I can just focus on one of you," Jesse wheezed, "That was not good."

"Yeah, but did he see it?" Brennan asked.

While the suits were made of rubber and leather, the thought of being exposed to a biotoxin that had made Bruce Wayne look so horrible made Brennan Mulwray angry. Very angry. He wanted to take the Riddler and use him as a lightning rod. He stood up and looked over at Jesse.

Jesse was soaked by the toxin, but he was still standing, and his anger was reflected in his eyes.

"Oh tisk, tisk," the loudspeaker boomed, "The bird and the bat don't swim."

"Not this time, Riddler," Brennan replied, "Show yourself so that we can end this."

"I don't think so," the voice laughed, "You think you can end this, but I want all of Gotham to feel my pain."

"I doubt that will happen," Jesse said, confidence filling his voice, "We have counteracted your toxin Riddler."

"We have?" Brennan asked, his question more of a loud offscreen whisper.

"But you have to know what toxin I'm using, gentlemen," Riddler continued and actually appeared, showing himself on the balcony of the warehouse, "What I doused you with is nothing more than rotting plant algae. What I am using on the city...."

"Is something we can counteract, give it up Riddler," Jesse continued, "We'll make it nicer for you back at Arkham."

Shalimar, Emma and Dick found themselves outside of the warehouse. They heard everything that Jesse had said, Dick nodding his approval. He was impressed; Jesse didn't show the fear that he knew he had.

"This is going to get bad ladies," Dick said from his post of staring at the warehouse from the window, "The Riddler is insane."

"That we know." Emma's comment was dry.

Inside, it had gotten bad and was heading for worse. The very floor that Jesse and Brennan stood on was in the process of splitting in two. They fought for balance, Brennan jumping up quickly, using the tools on the utility belt to create a very quick rope and grabbing Jesse's hand to pull him up on the bottom rail of the stairs. The floor collapsed moments later, causing Jesse to take a moment to sigh. It was getting scary.

"I have had enough of him," Brennan muttered under his breath.

"Let's get him," was Jesse's curt reply.

The two climbed the stairs and headed for the balcony they had seen the Riddler on only moments earlier. They raced to the room that the Riddler had called home, finding only an empty room with an envelope on the bed. Brennan opened it, since it was addressed to Batman.

He started to read aloud. "Get this, Enough of the riddles, enough of the giggles, tonight the laughter begins nationwide."

Jesse, who watched comedy shows with a passion, smiled.

"Dick, did you catch that?"

"Saturday Night Live?" Dick thought aloud, "He's going to start there?"

"Seems like it, let's go downtown," Brennan turned and headed for the Helix.

The elemental Bat and Molecular Robin were out to get the man whose laughter was deadly. No one was going to stand in their way.

Jesse sat in the Helix, playing the hunch that ran up his spine as Brennan had read the latest riddle. Saturday Night Live, one of the longest and most popular comedy shows in Gotham's history was premiering that evening, Jesse was such a fan he had set the Sanctuary's Tivo system to record it. The comedy wasn't the question, it was more how the toxin would be released during the show. Their plan, to finish Riddler before the show even loaded their audience in.

Flying over Gotham in stealth, Jesse worked the riddle in his mind, over and over again. The tallest building in Gotham had the largest broadcast tower in the world on it, and simply put, something transmitted from there would hit the air currents and spread out to the world. It had to be the place, it was the most logical and strangely enough, the metal of the tower was green.

"Brennan, land near there," Jesse pointed out the best building to get them from landing to the tower.

The heat scan from the helix confirmed his worst fear. The Riddler was on the tower, along with several henchmen, and a large tubing system than ran from a water tower on top of the building. Jesse was 100 correct.

In the interim, Dick, Emma and Shalimar raced to the center of Gotham City. If they were going to have to stop the audience load in for Saturday Night Live they had to have a plan. They pulled up a block from the waiting audience that always closed the street in front of the building.

"Dick, how fast can you run?" Emma asked.

"Pretty fast, why?" Dick was getting a little scared.

"We're going to distract that audience outside of Gotham State by simply having them think that you're Chris O'Donnell."

Dick smiled. He knew the young actor and everywhere that he had gone in Gotham it was a total frenzy. If he ran by the waiting audience, they would follow him.

"Your power is that good?" Dick asked a little scared but perplexed.

"Yes."

Shalimar grinned. Not only was this going to be interesting, this would be fun.

"You up to it?"

"Oh, yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were able to make to the building rather unobserved as Dick ran past the crowd outside, the crowd then chasing him down the street, making the entrance empty and easily obtainable by the Dynamic Duo. Jesse had seen Dick running and mouthed "Emma" to the startled Brennan. He smiled, a smiled that brightened the dark cowl.

Brennan's eyes widened as they made it to the top of the Gotham State Building. Jesse had nailed his suspicion. The Riddler had set up a large and effective looking atomizer on top of the broadcast tower.

They were able to make to the building rather unobserved as Dick ran past the crowd outside, the crowd then chasing him down the street, making the entrance empty and easily obtainable by the Dynamic Duo. Jesse had seen Dick running and mouthed "Emma" to the startled Brennan. He smiled, a smiled that brightened the dark cowl.

"Your mission ends here, Riddler," Brennan found himself saying, almost feeling like Batman, "Come down from there and we'll take you back to Arkham, nice and easy."

The Riddler and his henchmen turned, surprised to find Batman and Robin staring back up at them.

"No way, you big bat," Riddler laughed, "There is no way you're going to pull me off of here."

"Brennan, you have to do it," Jesse glared at him as Brennan pulled back into a electro-generating stance.

Brennan stepped back and threw all of the electricity he could muster at the tower, electrifying Riddler and his henchmen, who fell quickly from the tower to the top of the building. In turn, the tower's hum stopped, and power around the city died.

"Whoops." Brennan smiled, "I guess no laughs tonight."

"Turn it back on, buddy and we'll get these guys out of here," Jesse laughed with him, patting him on the back.

Hours later, when the lights were back on and the stand-in Dynamic Duo had turned Riddler and his henchmen in at Arkham prison, Jesse and Brennan found themselves having a nice dinner in Sanctuary with Dick, Emma, Shalimar, Adam and a newly recovered Bruce Wayne. Brennan and Jesse had stopped at Wayne manor as well, changing into street clothes and letting Alfred in on the condition of his charges. They had invited him to their victory dinner, but Alfred had declined, stating his need to prepare the rooms for Master Wayne's return.

Dick had to admit he was impressed. Jesse and Brennan had stepped up to the plate and defeated a villain that to this day gave him the creeps. His memories of his parent's deaths at the hands of that madman were still evident, but he was grateful that they had helped him when times had prevented him from doing it himself. Emma had also become a dear friend to him when he was stuck staring at this duo he longed to be part of. They had made him an unofficial part of the team instead, and it was just nice to be part of this little family.

Bruce Wayne on the other hand was grateful for the chance to be out of the medlab, have good food to eat, and good conversation to follow. He remembered the young Kilmartin from when he first met Noah Kilmartin. The child had been so sick, it was wonderful to see him well and part of another family, away from the grafter that Noah had turned out to be. It helped lessen the pain of his involvement in the company that helped Jesse. The truth did need to come out and it was time.

"Jesse, can I talk to you for a moment?" Bruce asked as they were cleaning up the meal, "It's important."

Adam took the plates from him as he was heading into the kitchen, giving him his best 'go, it's important' look.

Jesse followed the older man down the hallway and into the meditation area. Bruce sat on the edge of the platform and motioned for him to sit with him. Jesse did so silently, helping Bruce sit.

"I didn't know how to tell you this, let alone, did I ever expect to be telling you this," Wayne started, "You have to understand, Wayne Enterprises is a huge company."

"Yeah, I'm well aware," Jesse replied, "What are you trying to tell me, Bruce?"

Bruce stopped. The kid was bright.

"I was one of the original companies that founded Genomax. I helped send you there," Bruce met Jesse's confused look.

"You?" Jesse was stunned.

"Yes, and when I found out what Breedlove was up to, I pulled every single cent of my funding," Wayne continued, "They told me you had died in their care and I was appalled. I later found out that Adam had hid you, trying and finding a cure to your leukemia. We couldn't let that cure be known because the aftereffects on many of the patients..."

"Were killing them..." Jesse continued, "But you stopped funding him, therefore, the research that was killing patients stopped."

"Yes." Bruce's reply was cold. He knew that he was right in telling Jesse.

"Bruce, I'm fine," Jesse met the man's look with the same determined glare that echoed Dick, "I found a new family here. Genomax might have done horrible things to me, but I lived through them."

"Yes, you did."

"And, you don't have to keep blaming yourself for it. I saved your butt, remember?"

Bruce smiled. The kid was okay with it. Then again, Jesse Kilmartin wasn't a kid. He was a man.

"How did you like being a superhero?" Bruce asked, in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Being?" Jesse was amused, "I was in the shadow of one of the greatest. And I like to think that I am honoring that tradition every day."

Bruce put his hand for Jesse to shake it.

"You are, my friend, you are."

The End.


End file.
